Nothing but a Summer Fling
by deedeechenn
Summary: A twisted version of Midsummer Nights Dream


Deedee Chen

Period 2

#4

Nothing but a Summer Fling

In the movies they show the cliché scenes where the girl and guy fall hopelessly in love, where the guy sweeps her off her feet by throwing rocks at her window in the middle of the night or picking her up from a lawnmower holding up a boom box waiting for her to come out. But that's just it, the movies are just movies. The audience wishes that their life were a movie and weep when the two people destined together don't end up together. Mostly every movie reaches a point where the happy memories are followed by heartache.

My story begins two summers ago at Huntington Beach and ends with a twist. Summer had just begun and I was ready to dip my feet in the water and dig a ditch deep enough so that I can fit in it. I didn't expect meeting someone who would change the way I viewed life. I remember the day I first saw Demetrius, I was so intrigued with him. You know, there's many times you see an attractive person and you're constantly looking at them every chance you get, but you're just intrigued with their beauty. It overtook me, his character was hidden somewhere in his looks and I was dying to uncover it. I go back to the day I first laid eyes on him all the time. I remember the exact thoughts in my head when my eyes fell on him for the first time. He seemed as if he were a figment of my except he was real. He would creep inside your mind and stay there; I couldn't get enough. I needed to know who he was on the inside. I caught myself sitting on my bed and just letting my mind daydream about all the possible encounters I could have with him. It was never enough, and my mind was constantly rolling more film of he and I. Although in the back of my mind, I knew how useless it was. He was mysterious and full of charm. He was everything you could never describe. You could daydream about him all of your life but at the end of every daydream was the sobering thought that the dream isn't real. It was the perfect dream that is only written in a fairytale book but never occurs in reality. So I tried to run away. To close my mind and try to find reality that was close to him. He was the mold that nobody could fit. He was the standard that nobody could ever reach. It was either Demetrius or nobody else because through all the pain and suffering, I'd wish it were he by my side. But Demetrius had his eyes set on Hermia, if I could have one wish I would wish for him to look at me the way he looks at her. She had stolen my true loves heart from me and belonged to Lysander.

I never knew what we were. We were this constant flux between wanting to be together and wanting nothing to do with one another. The timing was off; when I wanted you, you wanted her, and when you wanted me, I wanted anyone else

I kept lingering onto this invisible string thinking maybe this is when things are going to fall into its place. Maybe this is when I say that we were meant to be and he was truly meant for me. Things didn't work out for him and the other girl; I knew it. I'm the girl that's supposed to be by his side, not her. But the moment I started to lose faith in everlasting love, something changed, and he finally chose me.

I was another hopeless romantic, his smile could take me to the stars and back, his touch could play a melody on your heartstrings, and a kiss could send electricity running to your veins. Everything was perfect and this love story had written itself. Not everyone has happy endings, that's much is obvious, but we can take those bad endings and turn them into happy beginnings. We were great, but the "us" in the past was even greater. Sometimes I would think back to the first few months we were in love. If perfection existed, it would've been us. We were absolutely crazy for each other. Being irrevocably in love with him brought light to my life. He had guided me to limitless possibilities. He enlightened me and because he loved me, I finally loved myself. This is a moment in life where everything seems surreal. When all that's around you feels insignificant to the point where you could really care less about your problems. There's that moment where you feel safe and in danger at the same time. Safe from the cold, the hunger, and the need to feel loved yet in danger of falling too hard, too fast.

That summer I learned that sometimes fate brings you to the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with in the beginning but other times the search for "the one" is unbearable. People are on this endless search for finding true loves when the lesson to be learned is that love is just another word in the dictionary people are still trying to define. I used to envy the love that Hermia and Lysander shared, until one day I shared the exact same bond with Demetrius. And that's why my summer fling is just another story still trying to find it's ending.


End file.
